Folhas Marrons
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. Al pensa sobre sua vida e de seu irmão. Presente de Natal para Silversan.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Mas eu sou a única e exclusiva amante do Gluttony! ... como se mais alguém quisesse ser isso... ¬¬'**

**Presente de Natal para Silver-san.**

**Espero que goste, porque é minha primeira fic FMA.**

* * *

**Folhas Marrons**

_all the leaves are brown_

_and the sky is gray _

_I've been for a walk_

_on a winter's day_

_todas as folhas são marrons_

_e o céu é cinzento_

_eu estava caminhando_

_num dia de inverno_

_/ California Dreaming /_

_/ Mamas and the Papas /_

Eu nunca gostei de pensar no depois das coisas.

Talvez eu não seja tão esperto nem tão preparado para tudo quanto meu irmão, mas isso não me faz sentir inferior, como a maioria das pessoas pensam. Eu tenho meu valor, meu coração e meus ideais.

E se isso não for o bastante, bem, eu posso sempre lembrar a qualquer um que onii-san _nunca_ me venceu numa luta...

-Al! Eu já vou entrar.

-Mas onii-san...

-Está tarde. Nina-chan vai entrar também, não vai?

A menina sorriu, dando a mão para meu irmão.

Ed sempre foi muito responsável. Mesmo quando ficávamos fora da casa do senhor Turkey brincando na neve com a pequena Nina, ele não parava de pensar nas centenas de livros que tinha para ler, nas lições que tinha que aprender e no teste que faria para tornar um alquimista nacional, dali a poucos dias.

Infelizmente eu não podia fazer o teste também.

Na verdade, na época, eu não imaginava que pudesse passar mesmo naquele teste tão difícil. Mas isso não era importante. Eu queria estar lá, lado a lado do meu irmão, sentir a mesma pressão que ele, o mesmo peso que estivesse sobre suas costas eu queria que fosse dividida nas minhas também.

Mas mesmo isso foi tirado de nós.

Eu estava preso naquela armadura... e talvez nunca mais pudesse sentir as mesmas coisas que ele. Eu sabia o quanto ele se torturava pela minha condição. Mas eu nunca sequer pensei que a dor dele fosse menor que a minha.

Porque simplesmente não era.

-Ei, Al. Você não vai entrar?

-Ah, não, onii-san. Eu vou ficar aqui fora mais um pouco.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, dando de ombros. Pegou a mão de Nina mais uma vez e abriu a porta, resmungando.

-Ah, não vá ficar parado aí para sempre...

E entrou.

Não entendam mal, porque eu contando assim parece que ele era só um garoto baixinho e rabugento. E pode acreditar, ele ficava _bastante_ rabugento quando alguém o chamava de 'grão de arroz tão pequeno que só podia ser visto com a ajuda de um microscópio'...

Aqueles eram dias bons.

Eu me lembro que, naquela tarde, eu fiquei ali sentado na neve por um longo tempo, vendo algumas folhas lutando contra o vento que tentavam arrancá-las do tronco seco de uma árvore.

É claro que não demorou para o vento as vencesse e as jogasse contra o branco da calçada. E eu fiquei ali, um tempo enorme, olhando para como aquele marrom velho e seco vencia o branco sem luta nenhuma.

Eu nunca fui o mais esperto nem o mais preparado de nós dois. Mas naquele dia eu parecia saber com toda clareza que nunca mais poderíamos voltar para nossa árvore.

Não importava o quanto os outros nos achasse brilhantes, especiais ou qualquer outra coisa.

Tudo na Natureza nasce, cresce e morre.

Para se ganhar alguma coisa é preciso dar algo em troca. Essa é a lei da equivalência. E nós ainda acreditávamos que essa era a lei que regia o mundo.

E de repente eu pensei que talvez, para aquelas folhas secas, aquela neve toda não tivesse valor nenhum em troca de outra primavera...

Talvez, não houvesse nada que pudesse valer...

-Al.

Eu me virei, sem conseguir concluir meus pensamentos e olhei para meu irmão. Olhei seu braço e sua perna de metal, escondidos debaixo dos panos da roupa. Olhei como ele me encarava preocupado, como se eu não fosse um enorme amontoado de lata, mas só um menino na neve que podia pegar um belo resfriado.

-Eu não disse para não ficar aqui parado para sempre?

-Eu não acho que tenha ficado tanto tempo assim, onii-san.

Ele se sentou do meu lado. Um vento mais forte soprou e arrastou as folhas para longe, e de repente só nos dois estávamos lá para vê-las indo embora, para muito, muito longe de casa.

-No que está pensando, Al?

-Ah... nada.

-Nós temos que confiar um no outro, Al. Eu não vou poder ajudar se não me disser o que está te preocupando.

Eu queria poder sorrir para ele, mas metais não se distorcem com tanta facilidade.

Queria que ele soubesse que tudo me preocupava. Desde da dor que ele sentia com o auto-mail, até aquele teste que viria decidir o rumo de nossas vidas.

Mas no fundo, eu sabia que ele ia conseguir.

-Mamãe deve estar orgulhosa da gente, por termos chegado até aqui, certo?

Eu sabia que nós estávamos à deriva de um vento muito maior do que com que podíamos lidar. E que nada nos teria preparado para tudo que estava para acontecer.

Mas continuaríamos mesmo assim.

Onii-san me olhava espantado, e quando voltou o rosto para algum outro ponto no meio da neve, ele sorriu.

-É, ela ficaria orgulhosa sim.

-Ah!

Eu sorri. E eu sei que ele sabia quando eu sorria.

Alguma coisa o fazia ver uma expressão qualquer naquela armadura de ferro.

Ele se levantou, me mandando que fizesse o mesmo para entrarmos.

Ainda me lembro daquele último dia de inverno.

Nós não sabíamos de tudo que era feito o mundo, e nem de todas as pequenas leis que o regiam. Não sabíamos que existiam muitas verdades da qual se constrói mentiras e caminhos muito mais longos do que se pode imaginar.

Nada teria nos preparado para tudo que íamos enfrentar.

-Al! Que idéia foi essa de jogar uma bola de neve contra mim! Arghs! Você vai ver só!

Nada, a não ser nós mesmos.

**OWARI**


End file.
